Failure to Haunt
by beemanic
Summary: /AU/ When Miyuki moves to a new town, again, she isnt very happy. When she wanders around she comes across a "haunted" mansion and a troop of "scary" ghosts. Maybe this new town won't be so bad after all... /GaaraxOC/
1. Anywhere but here

**DISCLAIMER! **(As written by Kaz, who has fun invading Mizu's stuff) I, Mizu the Amazing, do not, unfortunatly own Naruto. If I did, then Gaara would have been hugged and loved by everyone! I only own Miyuki and all other OCs.

_**FAILURE TO HAUNT**_

__

**Ch 1 - Anywhere But Here.**

* * *

_After being in the car two agonizing hours later we finally pulled up to the house. It was old, probably needs cleaning...great. _

"Oh honey it will be great. New town, new people, the school is great too." My mom said with hope.

"Yeah but people are only new for a day." I said getting out of the car with a slam. The trunk popped and we started unpacking.

"Can't you just be a little happy? You will still be able to see your dad on weekends." She smiled.

"Yeah whatever," I said taking two of my boxes to my new, yet kind of smelly, room.

_Geez how long has it been since this place was cleaned? Nice job mom._

By the end of the day we were almost finished, except for a few things for the living room and dishes for the kitchen. But after cleaning and setting up all the rooms we were exhausted. So I passed out in my clothes not bothering to change. About twelve o'clock the next day I woke to my mom furiously shaking my arm.

"Oh Jesus! What!" I said half awake and annoyed.

"Stop being crabby and help me with the rest of the stuff." My mom said calmly, ignoring my tone.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute..." I said sleepily.

"Okay but don't go back to sleep." She said firmly.

"Yeah I know I won't" I replied. After a minute she left quietly. With a sigh I got up and threw on sweat pants and an old shirt. Slumping downstairs my mom thrust a box of frames into my arms.

I carefully placed them around the living room. Some memories floated back to my mind. But with a 'hmph' I placed them down trying not to care. My mom did the kitchen so when I finished here I went and changed to nicer clothes.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later. Okay?" I yelled walking out the door before she could protest. I took a deep breath and started walking down the block. About 2 houses down there was a dirt road leading into a forest type place. So me being curious, and bored, I walked down. The light seemed to dim as I walked.

When I approached the house it was a large old decrepit mansion. It looked like it popped out of those bad horror movies. But I opened the dark wooden door and walked in. The floor creaked loudly.

"Hello?" I said. I hoped nobody was there but I was wrong.

**"OH GREAT! Another fucking curious passerby. HOLY SHIT WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT!"**

* * *

_A word from..._

_**-MiZu**_-

Whoo!! My first story ever posted on fanfic!! SO i hope you all liked it.

I know its short but its a work in progress. It will be longer and better as it goes on.

Reviews are loved, but please don't be horrible mean.

Thank you :D

* * *


	2. Haunted

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any Naruto characters. I also don't own Tim Burton's: The Nightmare Before Christmas (for that short line). I only own Miyuki, her mom and the story.

**

* * *

****Failure to Haunt**

_**Ch.2 : "Haunted?!"**_

"Excuse me?" I said annoyed at his tone. _This person or creature doesn't even know me._

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! It's a new person!!" A white somewhat transparent figure flew down the stairs.

"HI! HI! Are you a new ghost? Hmm?" He said poking me very hard in the stomach. "Why can't my hand go through you? And why aren't you transparent...or floating?"

"Umm because I'm not...dead..." I said nervously. _What the heck was he? Is he actually a ghost? I never believed I would meet a ghost. _

He gasped and flew around in circles. "Whoa! You're a human aren't you...or maybe an ALIEN!!" As he said this another white figure flew down.

"TOBI! You idiot! I thought we discussed this. We are NOT associating with humans anymore, un!" He huffed coming up next to him. Then he looked at me. "Hmm, I'm surprised you're not freaking out right about now, screaming 'OH MY GOD, IT'S A GHOST!!' like most...of your kind...do...un."

I looked at them back and forth. For a minute there I thought this was the Twilight Zone. But no, unfortunately it wasn't. "Uhh well...I guess I'm not like other humans..." I replied.

"What the fuck! Why are we talking to her?" The angry voice from before echoed through the mansion. He shot down stairs right in front of me so fast I slammed against the wall. "Who the fuck are you? HUH?!"

"I'm Miyuki and you don't have to be so aggressive" I retorted moving away nervously . "Who are you people...I mean umm spirits..." I seriously thought the angry one was going to kill me.

"We are the AKATSUKI!" The cheerful one blurted out. "We dwell in this house, haunting it!"

Then another seemed to descend down next to them.

_Geez how many were there?_ He just sighed and seemed to look very...sleepy. Or on drugs, but I doubt that one.

"Who art thow? I say tell me now." He rhymed.

"She said her fucking name is Miyuki. What a bitchy name." He yelled

"Really? Well then what are your names?" I glared.

"Well I'm Tobi!" He smiled. "That meany is Hidan, and that's Sasori. He always rhymes and brings that little black book with him everywhere. Oh and this is my sempai! Deidara!" He cheered. They all looked at him at the same time. The one they called Deidara glared at Tobi.

"Oh thanks for forgetting me." Yet another flew down. "Thanks a lot." He looked like Sasori. Emotionless. "Well since they didn't tell you, I'm Itachi." He said sticking out his hand. He was the only semi-kind one.

They all looked at him shocked. Tobi's mouth was hanging open.

"What?" he said looking back.

"You're being nice, un!" Deidara spat.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!" Tobi shouted dramatically flying all over the place.

"Well," Itachi rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt she is going to leave now. So might as well." He said still blank.

"Um, hi. So what's an...Akatsuki?"

"It's the fucking group we are in you asshole!" Hidan yelled back.

"Do you always have to curse?! Geez what crawled up your ass!?" I said furiously. I want to punch him so bad, but I couldn't.

"Yeah actually I do have to curse all the fucking time! If you have a fucking problem then get the hell out of here!" He shouted back.

"Well fine I don't feel like being around a douchbag like you!" I yelled walking toward the door. Right before I could open it, Tobi flew up in front of me.

"No! No! Don't leave yet! Please? I'll give you a tour and make sure Hidan shuts his mouth." He said making the puppy dog face.

I thought for a moment, but who could say no to him? He was sooo adorable.

"Oh alright." I said turning back towards the small group.

"Yay! Follow me!" He cheered. "And Hidan shut up before I duck tape you like last time!" He was suddenly very seriouse.

"Hmph. Fuck you." He pouted. I smirked and followed Tobi up the large dusty stairs.

"Won't this be fun, un..." Deidara sighed.

"Ok well these first three rooms are pretty much useless, so they collect dust. But moving along this next room is mine!" He grinned. "You like?"

"Yes it is very nice." I said looking around at all the Polaroid pictures around the room. They were documented, with dates, ages and names of people. I wondered if he just might be a little crazy...or a stalker.

"Um what's with all the pictures?" I asked still staring.

"Tobi likes to document the stray. But they never seem to want to stay." Sasori said staring at me. _It felt like his eyes were burning holes into me. But when I looked a Tobi he had a hint of sadness on his face but immediately changed to his big grin. _He started dragging me to the next room.

"This is Hidan's room." Tobi spoke. I only saw this room for a minute but that was long enough to know that he was one of the many perverts that dwelled on earth! _What? Girls Gone Wild DVDs? EWWW!!_

"Hmm pervert." I said giving him a look.

"Shut the fuck up! It's _my_ room, bitch. Get the Hell out!" he retaliated, slamming the door shut.

"Hey!" Tobi said waving a role of duct tape I didn't notice he had before. Hidan glared and looked away with a huff.

"Anyways this is my SEMPAI'S ROOM!" he smiled.

"Oh Jesus, un" Deidara whispered under his breath. I laughed at his comment, although his room wasn't bad all. Just kind of plain. There was a radio in there though. _Ghosts listen to music?_ I didn't get that but whatever; Tobi was leading me and everyone up and other flight of stairs.

"Up here is Itachi's and Sasori's room. They like to be a little isolated from us." Tobi sniffed sarcastically.

"Yeah, Sasori-danna thinks it makes him look more poetic, un" Deidara whispered to me. As I giggled, Sasori flashed us a look.

"Oh Sasori-danna you know I was kidding, un" Deidara said nervously grinning.

"Hmm well I don't need a secluded room; I just want to be away from you goons." He said. "All have you know I can be poetic on my own. Watch!" He cleared his throat as he floated into his room. He kneeled down on one knee next to his giant shelf of books. Then proceed to take off his head.

_WHAT THE HELL!? I screamed in my head._

**"To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky and I'm known throughout England and France. And since I am dead I can take off my head to recite Shakespearean quotations. " He said admiring his head that he held in his hand.**

Deidara gasped. "You faker!! You totally ripped that line off from Jack in The Nightmare Before Christmas!" He pointed.

"Well I'm glad I have a partner like you; someone who is such a...Sinky poo." Sasori glared proceeding to smack him in the head as he floated by.

"Well if we are done here time for Itachi's room." When we entered his was like Deidara's; plain. But he had dark heavy curtains. Making the room gloomier than it already seemed.

I thought that was it but there was one more, but I couldn't figure who it could be since everyone else's rooms I've seen.

"Ok well this is "Monster's" room." Tobi said.

"Monster?" I asked.

"No, his name is real Gaara but he likes to be referred to as "monster"." Deidara said with finger quotes around monster.

"Ok" I laughed.

He opened the door and-

**BOOM!**

Everyone died

**The End**

(Just kidding people :D There is more coming...in the next chapter. Muahahaha!!)

* * *

**_MiZu-_**

Cliffhanger!! muahahaha!!

Ok I just felt like making a joke haha but I am going to write more. Also the thingy were deidara says Sasori donna (Kaz - I took care of it!) , if i somehow messed that up(which i may have being me) sorry i will fix it. This is my first fan fic alone. So don't hassle me with stuff i have written wrong i'll fix it. Just saying. Thanks :) I hope you liked it keep reading. Reviews are loved!

Oh and the reason why ch.1 and 2 says Haunted?! as a title is because the first chapter was supposed to be called _Anywhere but here_ but i made a mistake. I have tried fixing it but it won't work so yea it is now stuck like that. :(

**"Kaz"**

INVASION!! BWAHAHA!

Sorry, Mizu! I had to read this and - you know how I am - fixed every little detail. :D Anyway, my invasion is done. Mizu-chan, once you read this, feel free to invade one of my stories. Wahaha.

Okay, bye everyone! Now go and leave a review! GO GO GO!!


	3. The Sneaky Secrets of Heaven

**Failure to Haunt**

**Ch.3 - "The sneaky secrets of Heaven"**

(What actually happened was...)

Deidara opened the door and there was nothing but a large pile of sand and a box on top. It looked like a mix of an animal's cage and a cat's litter box.

_Hmm wow...I was expecting something totally awesome to be chilling in there, what a bummer. _I thought

"So. This is it? "Monster" is a cat?" I asked.

"Yea...sort of. Not a cat though he is a ghost like us but can turn into a monster. He is like Sasori-Danna. He thinks by being called "monster" he sounds even scarier then he already is but..." Deidara paused and looked around for a minute then whispered "he really isn't scary at all. Just don't -"

**"BLARRRRRG!!"**

In mid sentence Deidara was cut off by a weird looking mutated monster thing popping out of the wall. It yelled 'blarg' and stood over us like a giant cat ready to pounce. We all just kind of stood there a moment in a freeze frame and stared. After a couple more seconds it shrunk back down to our height in a ghostly human form, like the others.

"Did I scare you!?" He badgered and pointed to me.

"Uhh no..." I spoke.

"Damn it!" He snapped, "Well I'm Garra, and I will scare you one day." Garra then glared and went back into his box of sand.

"What the hell just happened?" I questioned.

"That was Gaara!" Tobi smiled.

**"HEAVEN"**

**(3****rd**** person point of view.)**

(Ok peoples!! This is how "heaven" works...in my story at least.)

#1 GOD - A.K.A "The Big Man"

#2 COUNCIL OF ANGELS - They organize the distribution of jobs.

#3 WORK FLO COORDINATORS - They make sure the "Regular Joes" do their job!

#4 ANGELS - Slave away at their desks, writing up the life paths of people and how they will die.

#5 JANITOR PANCHEKO - Cleans up after all yer filthy blue collar angels. "Ya Ol' Whippersnappers!"

'Hello, I am GOD and I approve this message!' :D

© Heaven Inc.

* * *

Angel number 5467 (A.K.A - Shela) knocked on the big man's door. "Uhhh sir do you still want..." she looked up from her stack of papers.

"Never mind I'll come back later," she said seeing GOD asleep in his chair with a cup of untouched coffee next to him.

Angel number 5467 went on with her business. "_Ugh. So much work. I wonder who will be the lucky soul to get this job. What is it with humans these days? They want to be friends with everything. Sheesh!" _Sheila thought. At that very moment angle 35782375839752 (A.K.A - Bob) came running through.

"Hey! Bob hold up! I have a _spiffy new_ job for you" Sheila said with a smile making it sound appealing.

"Oh no, I am not taking on another job I already have two annoying humans to look after and I almost killed one myself today! What ever it is give it to somebody else." He said trying to make a run for it.

"Hey well you want me to send you back to hell?!" Sheila threatened.

-Bob's flashback to Hell-

_"Oh why did I bet that if that Yankees lost I'd spend a day in Hell...Damn Yankees!"_he thought. Just then the Devil popped in a cheap Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts with a coconut cup filled with an unknown substance.

"HEYY! Bob! WUZZZZ UP!?" He yelled making his way over.

"So know where any of those naughty chicks are?"

-Flashback ends-

"Uhh...guess what my schedule just cleared I'll take it." Bob smirked.

"Perfect!" Sheila said with a satisfied smile. "Well here is all the information you need to know. Have fun." She padded him on the shoulder and glided off.

Bob scanned the papers and he slugged back to his tiny box of a work space.

_Oh jeez another one of _these _humans. Why can't they all just stay stupid and not talk to us. There is a reason why we don't show ourselves. And who are these ghosts?! Never heard of them anywhere. I really don't want to do this. Maybe I can dump this on another soul...hahahaha_

Just then he peeked over his wall to the desk next to him and smiled evilly to himself.

"Hey Naomi! Did you know your looking pretty hot lately." He smirked.

A semi frizzy blond hair, hazel eyes girl looked up from her computer. She rolled her eyes and took her glasses off while turning to face him in her chair.

"Bob, I've been sitting here for I don't know how long trying to sort out this mess of a file that our lovely council of angles gave to me. I have bags the size of a pillow, my hair is a mess, and I think I need to shower. Oh and I have a coffee stain on my jacket. So how in the world am I _"looking pretty hot lately"_?" Naomi mocked. "So did you come here to _bust a move_ or do you need something?"

"Hmm well how do you know what people think. Maybe a smelly-overworked-ghost-babe is a good look for you." Bob said. Naomi threw her stapler at him, but luckily he ducked in time for it to miss his head.

"Ok, ok sorry." He sighed "I really came here to ask if you wanted this job? It won't be a waste of time, I promise you that."

"Did you just here a word I said! You stup-"

"Yes, yes I know I heard you. But it has "him" involved." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Who?" She said nervously.

"Uhh the guy plastered all over you cubby." He huffed.

"Wha- what are you talking about there is no extremely hot man in my cubby." She said trying to cover the way too many pictures of a man with long blond hair.

"Don't give me that. Deidara is involved in here. So you don't have to cover the 35 pictures you have of him in here. I think everyone knows you're obsessed. "Bob said.

She gasped then ripped the folder out of Bob's hands. "Yea sure I'll take it!" she said smiling and jumping in her seat.

"Good, well then I guess I talk to you when you take a shower." He said ducking down back to his chair.

"I smell that bad?!" Naomi said alarmingly, and checked herself. _EW...well I guess I'm going to have to put this file off for a while. She chuckled to herself._

_Hmm, well I will have to go into someone else's body for this. Ugh now I can't wear that new dress I got...dam and I was sure he'd love it._ She giggled.

After cleaning herself up she traveled down to the border to pass into the human world.

"Ay Jim. How are you?" Naomi said coming up to get her ticket.

A short old Scottish man popped up. "Oy Naomi! How have ya been laddy? Can't say I've been better. Tha souls these days! Even in ther afterlife they anit any nicer." He said handing her her ticket and scanning her card.

"Oh well I've been better in these last couple of hours. Just tell off those idiots. Or you can always accidentally rip their card in half and oops they can't go do their job. Then they will get fired, hahaha." Naomi joked,

"O' Nomi I wish I could do that, but it anit that simple." He sighed. "Well here ya go. Have a nice trip." He waved as she boarded the cable car along with all the others.

**"Everyone please make sure you are seated and are buckled up, we will be off in 1 minute."**

A female robotic voice called from the speaker. The doors locked shut and I buckled down. In a few seconds the car shot threw the air like a bullet.

**POP! **

We finally broke threw that thin layer that divides Life from Death.

**"Thank you for choosing **_**Soul Lines**_**. We hope to be transporting you again. Watch your step and have a great day!"**

Said the cheery robotic voice again. _Ok now that I'm here time to find a good host. _Naomi thought_. Hmm...No. EW...well she looks decen-OH CRAP THAT'S A GUY!"_

"CUT YOUR HAIR YOU MORON!" Naomi yelled, even though she knew he wouldn't hear her.

"Jeez when did long hair look good on men? Idiots! Well now that that's done onward

with my search." _What the fuck is on that lady's chin?! It's like a little alien...gross!_

_OH wait you, you look decent and you're not a guy! Nice hair, good clothes, not too big or thin...Perfect! Now I just gotta high jack her body. This should be fun._

Naomi leaped inside the girl and started pushing the other soul out. "GET OUT IT'S MY BODY NOW!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST PUSH ME!" the soul yelled back and knocked Naomi out to the ground.

"Well she does not know who she is messing with!" Naomi said flinging herself at the girl's soul.

"AY BITCH I TRIED BEING NICE ABOUT IT BUT YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Naomi said punching the girl's soul in the face.

(Now imagine that what ever is happening on the inside is happening to the girl. So when Naomi punched her soul the girl just fell to the ground. Soon she will start twitching like she is having a seizure once the fight continues. So all this is happening right in the middle of the sidewalk which will look pretty weird to humans.)

There was a full blown fight going on between the two souls. It included the girl biting Naomi's leg and then Naomi proceeding to yell-

"What are you a vampire?! You don't bite me!" then kicking her in the face.

"OW MY NOSE!" the girl's soul said grabbing her nose. (total Brady Bunch moment) Then Naomi took this moment too push her out and take the body.

"WHAT NOW HOBO!" Naomi yelled as the girl's spirit floated away to heaven.

Now that she has the body she now became the girl. Naomi lifted herself up and looked around in her new human eyes. There was a bunch of people standing over her.

"Miss are you alright? Do you need an ambulance?!" An old man said.

"What are you talking about I'm fine." Naomi said jumping up and walking away from some very confused looking people.

_Nimrods! Hmm well I wonder who I am, and where do I live? Crap I guess I should have waited to find this stuff out... _

* * *

-Mizu-

HELLO PEOPLES!! :)

Very sorry for the delay but I was a lazy bum and kept forgettig to write plus my computer was down for a while :'( but it lives again :D

SO read! and I hope you like. If anybody has any suggestions or comments then reviews and stuff are appreciated!


	4. Discoveries!

**Diclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or their characters. I only own my story, Miyuki and her mom.**

* * *

Failure to Haunt

_**Discoveries?**_

Naomi started to feel around for a wallet or something since the girl wasn't holding a purse. Luckily there was a wallet in her back pocket. Naomi pulled out a permit.

"Ok so I'm 16 and my name is Karolyn...hmm now where the heck is Franklin Blv.? And where is Indian Hill High School?"

_**Bzzzzzzzzz.**_

She reached into the other back pocket and pulled out a cell phone. The screen read _Home._

"Hello?" Naomi answered.

"Karolyn I told you I have to get to your grandmother's house, where are you? You have to watch Chloe." A voice sputtered out.

"Oh...um...sorry mom" Naomi hesitated, "I would have been home sooner but I kind of don't know were I am."

"What do you mean you don't know your right outside the house." My "mom" spoke.

"I am? How do you know?" She asked.

"Honey I'm looking at you right now. Turn around." She said. With that said Naomi turned to see her so called "mother" looking at her with a confused look on her face.

"Oh...I knew that I was just kidding mom, I'm coming in now" She laughed nervously. Walking inside the little white house everything was so clean and organized. Then she saw on the floor was a little boy playing with some blocks, and she knew that must be Chloe and he must be her brother. Then a petit woman in jeans and a red blouse came walking in putting stuff in her bag.

"Ok, I'll be back soon there is some soup in the fridge you just have to heat it up. Be nice to your brother and be good. Love you sweetie" her mom said hugging her goodbye.

"Hmm great I'm stuck watching this drooling little runt who is supposedly my brother. Yay..."Naomi said to herself.

* * *

(Now, back to Miyuki and everyone. Naomi will be back in the story soon.)

After encountering Gaara we went back to the living room.

"So um I have a question, and I've been wondering this for a while now but how did you all die?" I said.

"Well, if you must know it was basically Hidan's fault." Itachi said bluntly.

"WHAT! What the fuck! It was not it was all Tobi's fault! If he didn't go and kick one of Deidara's spiders, which clearly does not look like a normal house spider, and launch it at the wall thinking it was real then we would be alive right now. Why the hell did you leave that thing on the floor anyways!! "Hidan yelled.

"I didn't want to ruin the table, and if you didn't call that creepy ass stalker girl I specifically told you NOT to call, and invite her over for dinner cause I "liked" her then I wouldn't have had to be distracted from my things. SO it is your entire fault. Cause I hated her! She stalked me and had this whole plan to get married! What the hell!" Deidara shot back at him.

"Huh?" I said completely confused. "Who is this creeper you speak of?"

"It's Deidara's first love!" Tobi laughed.

"Is not! Shut up it hate her!" Deidara yelled.

Hidan started laughing and then he and Deidara got into an actual fight. I had some perverted thoughts but let's be honest here they are all really hot for dead guys...

Itachi pulled them apart and then turned to me. "OK, well what happened was were living here about five years ago and Hidan wanted to just piss off Deidara, I suppose cause Hidan is just like that, and he invited this really weird girl over who was madly in love with Deidara. I mean really madly in love, not kidding, and as you know he hated her so he got pissed off and decided to blow up and burn all of Hidan secret stuff and movies and CD's thus making Hidan very angry. So he threw a pot at Deidara's head but missed. So this cause a huge fight and Gaara, Sasori and I were trying to pull them apart.

But before this all started smarty pants Deidara over here was making his spider explosives and left it out on the floor. Then Tobi comes along, totally oblivious to the whole fight scene, and thinks it is a real spider for a minute so he freaks and screams "SPIDER!" and kicks the thing thus causing a giant explosion and us dying. But they were fighting and we weren't paying attention to anything else to stop him from kicking it so we all died." Itachi finished folding his hands.

I fell to the floor laughing at such a crazy and mad way to die.

"I'm glad you find our death funny!" Deidara said.

Once I calmed myself I said "No, no sorry I'm not laughing at the fact you guys died I'm laughing at the way you died. All because Tobi kicked your explosive spider."

"It's all your fault you fucking asshole!" Hidan pointed at Tobi.

"Stop being mean, we forgave Tobi for that." Deidara said, and then turned to Tobi who seemed mad and sad at the same time. "Its ok Hidan is just a jerk face."

"I know but you never let me forget it..." Tobi said annoyed. It was the first I've seen Tobi since I came here.

"It's ok, and sorry we won't bring it up anymore" Said Deidara glaring at Hidan.

"Whatever." Hidan said rolling his eyes.

"OMG! You didn't curse!" I said amazed. First time he spoke without using a curse word.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan said glaring at me.

"You shut the fuck up, you retarded boob!" I said. I glared back at him and it suddenly turned into a staring contest. I blinked first after trying so hard not too.

"Dam..." I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm fucking dead baby so I don't have to blink. HAHA!" He said flying away.

"Ew, don't call me baby asshole." I said a little mad I lost...I forgot he is dead, crap..

"My god I'm surrounded by complete fools..." Itachi sighed.

I finally looked out the window and saw how dark it was.

"Shit, I have to go my mom is going to kill me." I said getting up and running to the door.

"Good the shitbag is leaving, finally." He said opening the door to his room.

I ignored his comment and said bye to everyone.

"You'll come back tomorrow?" Tobi asked.

"Yea I'll be back" I smiled and left.

* * *

**Author's note:**

HELLO THURRRRRR! Yes i know im a lazy bum and it takes me forever to post up my chapters but im trying to write faster. But anyways leave comment questions or whatever. One more thing is i know that Deidara and maybe a little bit of Tobi sound out of character but ignore that, thanks :)

Kaz says Hi!!!!!! :)


	5. Party like a Ghost

**Disclaimer!:I do not own any Naruto characters, Law and Order, and Dr. Phil. The only stuff I own is Miyuki, her mother and my story plot.**

**

* * *

**

Failure to Haunt

**Ch.5**

_**Party like a Ghost**_

I opened the door and saw my mom sitting on the couch watching T.V. She looked up at me and said

"So where have you been?" She sounded a little annoyed.

"Oh I've just been hanging out with some interesting people. I lost track of time sorry." I said, not like I was lying or anything they were very interesting, and yet my mom stood up from the couch and had a look on her face like she'd seen a ghost. (hahaha)

"Oh my gosh Yuki, don't tell you've met some of those pot smoking kids! I told you just say no to what ever they are trying to gi-"

"What?! No mom what are you talking about? I'm not on drugs Jesus! I meant they were really nice and fun, gosh why do you always think that?" I cut her off; I seriously don't get my mother. She always assumes that I'm doing something horrible or I'm on drugs. What the hell? Is there no trust anymore?

"Well I'm just making sure honey; I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know but I can watch out for myself too I know what's right and what's wrong."

My mom has always been like this. She always thinks something bad is going to happen to me. She watches too much law and order and Dr. Phil. That dam old guy doesn't know anything. Or she'll read those books about teens on drugs and what to do to stop them from going to the bad side. Those are the best.

"Ok, then are you hungry? I wrapped up your plate. It's in the fridge." She said sitting back down turning to the T.V.

After that I realized I haven't eaten all day, and my stomach let out a rather loud growl. So I ambled into the kitchen and took my plate of dinner out to heat it up. I ate and then trudged off to my room. Flopping down on my bed I thought about everything that happened today.

_Wow, I never would have guessed I would befriend ghosties. At least this town won't be as boring as I thought._

* * *

I slowly began to awaken to hear low familiar voices I couldn't exactly make out. They spoke swiftly and low, and my room was freezing.

I opened my eyes a smidgen to see Tobi and Hidan hovering at the edge of my bed. This sight somehow startled me to the point that I screamed and fell off my bed. Then it was silent till Hidan started hysterically laughing. Even though it pissed me off he was laughing, I started to laugh too.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" I croaked.

"Well Tobi fucking dragged me here this morning because, lucky me, I was the only one around early." Hidan said aggressively.

"I'm sorry but I was bored and couldn't wait for you to get your lazy human but up." Tobi said.

"Yea so get up asshole I want to go home." Hidan said flying around my room looking at everything.

"Well can I change, because I don't want to go in pjs." I retorted getting up off the floor.

"Hey if you want to, then move it." Hidan mumbled.

"Ok, I'll hurry just wait outside." I said making sure my mom wasn't around. But just as I was about to open my closet they burst back in my room.

"THERE IS A WOMAN OUTSIDE!!! And I think she may have possibly seen us...." Tobi cried.

Then a rabid knock came to my door.

"Yuki? Is there somebody in your room I heard you scream, and some voices and I think I saw somebody." My mom said curiously.

"Uhhmm no mom I'm fine, and what do you mean it's only me." I said.

"Quickly, quickly hide in my closet!" I whispered, shooing them in there. Then I casually opened the door.

"What do you mean? Nobody is in here. It was probably just your eyes playing tricks on you."

"Oh could have sworn I saw somebody, but never mind. I'm making pancakes you want some?"

"Yea sure mom I'll be down in a minute."

Once she left Hidan and Tobi came out.

"Hey, Miyuki why don't you wear once of those nice skirts in there?" Hidan said.

"Holy crap, just go back to your dam house and I'll be there soon. Gosh." I retorted.

Man sometimes I wonder how they ever put up with that guy. What a pervy asshole.

After breakfast I slipped away again and went to the mansion. I don't know why people would be afraid of the house it's not that creepy looking...well at least to me. I opened the dark wooden doors again and popped in.

"Hey guys." I said walking over by the couch. Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and Sasori were crowded over some boxes.

"Hey Miyuki come see what's going to happen at the end of October." Tobi said pointing to the box.

When I looked inside it was all decorations and stuff for a Halloween party.

"Oh cool! I love Halloween parties." I exclaimed, "But is this all the decorations you have? Wouldn't you need a whole lot more?"

"Yes there is a lot more in one of those random rooms we don't use. That whole week of Halloween all the ghosts that got...'left behind'..., I guess you could say, pretty much party the whole week every night." Deidara said.

"That's so cool; would I be able to see it?" I asked.

"No you can't, whatever thing started this whole party stuff put some kind of barrier around it so no human can see it. It sounds very story book ghost like, but it was smart because if they didn't there would be this all these flashing lights, music, and whole bunch of other crap randomly out in the woods. So it would be weird, plus we didn't want people intruding on our celebration." Itachi said floating up by them with a pile of party hats he put into the box.

"Aw that-" I stopped because I could have sworn I saw something red down the hallway but it disappeared.

"What?" Tobi asked looking at me.

"Nothing I just thought I saw something." I said.

"Hmm, maybe our house is creepier than we thought." Deidara chuckled.

"HEY! Wait a minute! Nobody move...." Sasori said looking around.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't rhyme!?" I gasped. I didn't think that was possible.

"Does that mean sense has finally got through to you and you have stopped rhyming??!?!?!?!" Tobi exclaimed.

"No. It means I have lost my little black book!" He said.

"Your little black book?" I asked.

"Yes, it holds all my rhyming words and phrases/sentences." He stated.

"Oh so that's why you carry that thing around everywhere. I knew there was no possible way somebody could constantly rhyme." I mocked.

"Yea whatever, but I know one of you have it, now hand it over." He said glaring at all of us.

"Actually who ever has it don't give it back. I like the non-rhymingness, it's fascinating." Deidara laughed.

"This is no laughing matter! I need that dam book, and if I don't get it back you will all pay, and yes that means you too Miyuki. All because you're a sweet human girl doesn't mean you're not a suspect." He said pointing at me.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't take it. I thought that was your book of secrets or...plans...or some kind of diary." I said nervously. I have never seen this guy show so much emotion. Even if I only knew him for a day, but it was creepy.

Sasori gave a "humph" and began cop checking everybody for his book. I don't see what was so important. I don't really like him touching me either...even if he is freakishly cute like the rest of them, except Tobi considering I never seen his face. But that's beside the point.

"Sasori calm down it's just a book of rhymes. You can be poetic without it!" I said.

"No I can't..." He sighed flopping down dramatically on the couch. Then Deidara flew over and slapped him across the face.

He said, "Get a hold of yourself man! Gosh going crazy for a book. Why don't we ask Gaara since he is the only one not here."

Sasori gasped and popped up.

"...Gaara" He growled, and darted up the stairs with everyone following him. But when we came to his room everyone came to a halt. Except for me who flew right through them and fell to the floor.

"Nice dumbass forgot you were solid and we weren't?" Hidan mocked me.

"Oh shut it, you annoying perv." I said standing up.

"Ok go in Sasori." Deidara said pushing him to the door.

"No you go." Sasori said flying around him.

"What are you scared?"

"No I just...don't like his room...too dark."

"What? Your room is dark!"

"Well, whatever just go."

"No, Tobi you go. Nobody can ever get mad at you." He said pushing Tobi to the door.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. He freaks me out. You go scaredy cat" Tobi retorted.

"Hell no!" Deidara yelled back. So soon an argument erupted between these nincompoops who are scared of somebody who isn't even scary. No offence to Gaara.

"Holy crap I'll go!" I yelled over them and opened the door.

"Miyuki noooooo!" Tobi yelled dramatically.

But he was too late because I already opened the door. I found a much younger version of Gaara sitting in the middle of the floor of his room. Plus his whole room has changed to a form of a child's room. This will defiantly be another question of mine after this. But he was sitting looking at, guess whose, little black book.

"Um, Gaara? Is that Sasori's little black book you have there?" I said sweetly.

"Yes it is." He said not looking away.

"Well can he have it back? It is very important to him."

"Why should I? He sucks anyway he can't even rhyme."

"Why you little-!" Sasori started to yell from behind but Deidara pulled him back.

"Uh well it's not very nice to take other people's things, and he really needs it back now. He can't be Sasori without it."

Gaara looked up at me and then sighed.

"Oh fine here you go" He said standing to come towards me. But as he did he changed into his regular aged form. Plus as he changed is room changed too. It went to blood red carpet and white walls with a bed and everything. Completely different from the other two ways I have seen it.

When he handed it to me we kind of stood there for a moment staring at each other.

_Wow he has gorgeous eyes...No! Wait Miyuki stop he is dead!_

Then I snapped out of it and took the book from him.

"Thanks..."I said, and turned to give the book back to Sasori.

_Well that felt awkward..._

When I left I turned and looked back at Gaara, he was still staring at me. Then the door closed in front of me, and Sasori snatched the book from my hand.

"Well if you all don't mind I'm going to my room now, to have some alone time." Sasori said snootily sniffing and floating off to his room.

"I really think you guys are all fucking lunatics!" Hidan said breaking the silence.

* * *

**Mizu!- **

Hello Hello. I have updated faster, whoo! I will try to keep this up, promise. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh and thank you Kaz for helping me with my writers block. :) I really hate it when that happens, so annoying. But anyways leave a review for ideas or comments. I will try us all of them, and they will be a great help for the next time i get writer's block...cause i have a feeling i will. Ok well thanks for reading.

-Bye bye 3


End file.
